egglikefandomcom-20200214-history
Scrib's Adventure
Scrib's Adventure is a 3D exploration game developed by Scrib-dev. Just like many other egglike games, Scrib's adventure was made on the Unity Engine. It is a pretty recent egglike game, having its first version uploaded on October 14, 2016. What makes this egglike game different from the others of the genre is the number of paths you can take to reach the end, and the enormous worlds you can explore, consequently bringing up more secrets for the player to find. Just like the other games, it has it's own "in-game currency", which are based on collectibles called "Golden Eggs" (there appears to be a total of 33 eggs). Sometimes, you might need to collect a determined amount of Golden Eggs to unlock portals, whose functionally is the same when compared to the doors in The Fantastic Game. Talking about The Fantastic Game, Scrib's Adventure makes numerous references to it and other egglike games, so much that, in one of the worlds in the game, a copy of the first area of The Fantastic Game turned sideways and a bizarrely re-textured version of The Fantabula (Le Fantabulous Game) are seen and are both used as platforms. To reach to this world and many other worlds, the player will need to find and utilize portals. There are many types of portals, each one painted with its color, corresponding to its own function: Blue portal: The most basic portal. All it does is to teleport the player to a specific world. While some are free to access, some might require a specific amount of Golden Eggs to be "unlocked". These kinds of blue portals normally lead to quite different "paths", which will consequently lead to the end. On some events, blue portals will only appear after the player access another type of portal (like the purple or green portals). Things like this make the player continue on venturing into the marvelous universe of Scrib's Adventure. Red portal: These portals don't do anything interesting, actually. They are "exits" from a previously accessed portal. However, it might be useful for the player to know where did he come from, so he doesn't get lost (especially upon visiting yet unknown worlds). Yellow portal: They are used as checkpoints. Thus, if you end up dying by falling off the edge, you will be teleported to the yellow portal, instead of spawning at the start of the world. Yellow portals cannot be found inside green or purple portals. Green portal: Green portals will lead the player to a bonus stage. These stages can be described as wacky environments, organized in a way that it works like a series of obstacle courses, some pretty hard to pass through. Inside these bonus stages, you can find some Golden Eggs, whose acquirement is optional. To escape the bonus stage, there will be a blue portal at the end of it, generally skipping to anticipated stages. Just like the blue portals, some green portals require a certain amount of Golden Eggs to be "unlocked". Purple portal: Honestly, what these portals do are pretty interesting. They have the power to change the layout, texture, and even input portals at a world the player is in, not necessarily teleporting the player to somewhere completely different. Some of them are pretty well-hidden, and those frequently teleports the player to a pretty suspicious place with no actual point of existing. According to the game, purple portals are even capable to "go back in time". Would you believe it? Here we have some images of the game for you to check out: We've made a separate page describing every single world of Scrib's Adventure. Want to check it? Click this link: Scrib's Adventure (worlds) Memes/references The Fantastic Game ** Many references found in The Fantastic Game, such as Smash Mouth * Earthbound (music) * Snoopapotamus * Bill Cosby * Donkey Kong 64 ** Lanky Kong ** "Ooh... EGG!" * Jon Arbuckle Dance * Moon Man (McDonalds' Mac Tonight) * A room at a building at the Spoop Prison showcases a series of remarkable paintings. Some of those paintings makes some references (in special, a picture of Vinny from Vinesauce, cheese memes,, and Kermit). Links * Scrib's Adventure on Game Jolt Category:Egglikes Category:Fantastic series Category:Video games